Surprises
by MJ's Angel
Summary: The next story in the Decisions Saga. After Anakin and Ahsoka get engaged, more and more surprises pop up.
1. Excitment

**Welcome to the first chapter of the next story in the Decisions Saga. I really hope you like. Introducing: Surprises.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

Anakin and Ahsoka headed back to the pregnancy center from the waterfall. They were going to get married! Ahsoka was excited to tell her friends. When they pulled up to the center, Ahsoka got out of the speeder and walked to Anakin's side.

"Ani, why can't you stay here tonight?"

"I wish I could, Ahsoka, but Lisa won't let me. Don't worry. I'll be in a hotel a few blocks away. If you need me for anything, just call me and I'll come over."

"You promise?"

"I promise. I love being around the future Mrs. Skywalker." She giggled at her new name.

"I like the sound of Ahsoka Skywalker."

"I think it fits you perfectly."

"I think so, too." He chuckled.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Ani." They kissed one last time. Anakin waited until she was inside before he drove off. Ahsoka watched as he sped down the road. She turned around and was immediately met with a pair of golden eyes once again. She knew it was Trekkie.

"Can you be more secretive?"

"Absolutely." She rolled her eyes. "So, how was your day? Where did you guys go? Tell me everything."

"All will be told in tonight's circle. I'll get all questions answered all at once. I hate answering a question a thousand times."

"Great. Can't wait." She bounced down the hall. Ahsoka chuckled at her silly little friend. She went up to her room to find Padme sitting on her bed.

"So, how was your day?"

"It was amazing."

"I knew you would love the proposal."

"You knew about it?"

"Anakin's been planning to propose to you forever. He used every last credit he had in his savings to buy you that ring. Do you know how much that was, Ahsoka?"

"No."

"Almost a million credits."

"Ouch!" She held her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby heard that. A million credits? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Anakin never touched his savings for me, but you are something else. The love he has for you is a whole lot more than he had for me."

"Well, I don't know what I did to make him love me this much."

"Ahsoka, when it comes to Anakin, you don't have to do anything. Anakin knows what he wants when he knows he wants it."

"Well, I think..." Trekkie burst through the door, almost ripping it from the hinges.

"Ahsoka, circle time. Come on."

"Alright, calm down. You'll force yourself into early labor."

"Then hurry up."

"I'll be right down." She closed the door.

"She's an eager little thing, isn't she?"

"You don't know the half of it. I better get down there. Talk later?"

"Sure. I gotta go spying on Anakin, anyway."

"Fill me in later on what he's doing. I love spying on him."

"I know. Gotta go." She disappeared. Ahsoka went downstairs to the lobby to she everyone there waiting for her.

"Alright, girls. Ahsoka is going to talk about her day with Anakin. Leave nothing out."

"Okay, so it all started with brunch..." She told them all about the historical musuem and what she learned there. She told them about how Anakin loved to make fun of some of the pictures of people on the walls. She talked about when they went to the zoo and saw all of Naboo's wildlife. She told them how Anakin pretended to be chased by a bantha to make her laugh. She saved the best part for last. She told them in detail of how they watched the sunset and how Anakin brought her down to the waterfall. She described how beautiful it was in the moonlight. She told them eveything that Anakin said to her in his proposal. When she told them she said yes and showed them the ring, everyone screamed.

"Oh my Force! You're getting married!"

"Congrats, girl."

"Girls, I believe this calls for a celebration. Tomorrow night, we're throwing you and Anakin an engagment party."

"I'm sure Ani will love that."

"Great. Alright girls. Time for bed. See you all in the morning." Everyone went to their rooms whispering and giggling. Ahsoka and Trekkie went to their room, still talking about Ahsoka's engagment. Trekkie soon fell asleep. Ahsoka took out her communicator and called Anakin. When he answered, his hologram was him laying in a bed with sweatpants and no shirt.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, gorgeous. Ani, listen. I told everyone about the engagment."

"Really? How did they take it?"

"Let's just say if I wasn't a Togruta, I'd be deaf for a week. They screamed so loud in excitement."

"How do you think I feel when you scream in my ear out of excitment?"

"You just had to put that in there, did you?"

"Would I be me if I didn't." She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Ms. Lisa and the girls are throwing us an engagment party tomorrow night. Would you be interested?"

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes."

"Then I would be ever interested."

"Great. See you tomorrow."

"Can't wait. Goodnight, Ahsoka. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight." She hung up and laid on her side. She easily fell asleep.

**Interesting so far? Yes? No? Maybe so? R&R**


	2. Magic

**Trekkie's POV**

After Ahsoka fell asleep, Trekkie got up and went over to her. She made sure she was sleep. She took Ahsoka's commlink out of her bag and called Anakin. When he answered, he was in his bed with no shirt on.

"Trekkie?"

"Hey."

"What's wrong? Is Ahsoka okay?"

"Calm down. She's fine. I need a favor from you."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Tomorrow, we'll be setting up for the party. I need you to get here early so we'll be able to get started. I want you and Ahsoka to go out as long as possible. I want the party to be dazzling to surprise you both. You think you can do that for me?"

"Yeah. I think it would be better if Ahsoka was surprised. I love seeing her happy."

"That's why I like you, Anakin. You care about Ahsoka."

"I love her. I would do anything for her."

"I know you will. So, tomorrow? Around 6:00?"

"I'll be there."

"Great! See you then." She hung up and slid the commlink back into Ahsoka's bag. She went back over to her bed and went back to sleep.

**Ahsoka's POV**

_"Ahsoka Ali Tano, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." Anakin took the ring out the box and put it on her finger. He stood up and kissed her. "I love you, Anakin."_

_"I love you too, Ahsoka. I'll never leave you."_

Ahsoka dreamed of the proposal over and over again. She was finally going to marry the man of her dreams. At first, she was thrilled. Then she thought he was marrying her because she was pregnant with his child, until Padme came along and told her that he bought the ring before she got pregnant. Now she knew that he loved her and this baby they were having together. She played the last part of his proposal many times. "I'll never leave you." She knew Anakin wouldn't leave her on purpose. But when she becomes a Jedi Knight, she'll have to leave him. They would never see each other. They were getting married, though. She didn't know what he planned on doing after they did. She didn't even know when they were getting married. Maybe after the baby's born. All these questions circled around her brain. When were they getting married? Where were they getting married? How will being married work with being a Jedi? How will they take care of the baby? All these questins she was asking herself made the baby very irritated. Ahsoka knew this because it was kicking like crazy, probably telling her to shut up and go to sleep. She wondered what the baby was. She hoped it was a boy. She wanted him to look like Anakin. She remember back at the temple when they talked about it. Anakin said he wanted a girl and he wanted her to look like me. Ahsoka is suppose to get an ultrasound tomorrow. She and Anakin agreed they didn't want to know the sex. They wanted it to be a surprise. They just wanted to see the baby. To see it was okay.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka, wake up." She slowly opened her eyes and they focused on a pair of blue eyes. She knew it was Anakin. She knew those ocean blue eyes anywhere. She slowly sat up and he smiled at her. "Morning, my beautiful fiance."

"Morning, my sexy fiance." She kissed his lips.

"How are you?"

"I'm great. And so is the baby." She held her stomach as the baby kicked. She took his hand and put it on her belly. His face lit up and he felt it kick. She smiled.

"I can't believe how magical this is. How does it feel?"

"Sometimes, it's annoying and painful. But most times, it's amazing when you feel life moving inside of you."

"Can't wait until she's born." She chuckled.

"Ani, it's going to be a boy."

"Well, I think it's going to be a girl. And she's going to be beautiful like her mother."

"And I think it's going to be a girl and he's going to be handsome like his father." She chuckled a bit.

"It looks like we're going to have to wait until she's born."

"He."

"It. I don't want to argue about this."

"I have an ultrasound scheduled today at the hospital. You sure you want to wait?"

"It'll be more magical if we were suprised."

"Alright. We'll wait." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Get dressed. We're going out."

"What about the party? Or did you forget?"

"No, I didn't foget. Trekkie called me last night. She said she wanted the party to be a surprise when you see it. What time is your ultrasound?"

"10:00"

"Well, we've got four hours. What do you want to do, first?"

"Breakfast." They both laughed.

"I had a feeling you might say that. Come on. Get dressed. I'll wait downstairs." He kissed her forehead again and left. Ahsoka stretched and got out of bed. She went over to her closet and pulled out a dark purple shirt that tied behind her neck and a pair of acid washed jeans. She and Trekkie went shopping for maturnity clothes, so Ahsoka has a lot of new clothes. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw Padme behind her again.

"Do you people find it funny when you pop up unannounced?" Padme giggled.

"I do a little bit. But hey, I'm a spirit. How else am I suppose to get your attention?"

"Not funny. You got the baby kicking like crazy."

"Sorry. I heard you have an ultrasound today. Finally going to see the baby."

"Yeah. I'm a little nervous to see it."

"Don't be. What you'll see on that screen will be the most beautiful thing you'll ever see. Until it's born that is."

"Right. Well, I guess I better not keep my new fiance waiting."

"I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"And I'll see you, but you might not see me." She faded away. Ahsoka chuckled. She grabbed her purse and her engagment ring and went downstairs to meet Anakin." He was at the desk talking to Ms. Lisa. He saw her and met her at the stairs.

"Love the shirt. Purple suits you."

"Really?"

"Really. Let's get out of here." They went out to his speeder and drove to a little diner for breakfast.

**Three Hours Later**

They were in the marketplace when Anakin noticed it was 9:30.

"Hey, your appointment is in half an hour."

"Oh yeah. We should head over to the hospital." They walked back to his speeder. "Hey, Ani?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"No, you can't drive."

"Please?"

"Last time I let you drive my speeder, you crashed it into a pole! That was no where near you!"

"Come on. That was one time two years ago. You know I've gotten better. Please?" She put her eyes on full power, knowing the effect it would have on him. She knew he couldn't resist her puppy-dog eyes. He sighed.

"Fine, but just this once." She took the keys from him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She drove all the way to the hospital without a problem. "See?"

"Okay, I'll admit you have improved. I need to buy you your own speeder, just in case." She rolled her and stepped out of the speeder. They walked into the hospital to the reception droid. They gave it their name and sat down. They saw other couples there and some people by themselves. There was a couple that sat across from them. The girl looked upset and scared out of her mind, but the guy she was with looked like he didn't care about whatever she was sad about. Ahsoka could feel that she was pregnant. She figured that they were getting an abortion. Just the mention of the word made her sick. She hated the whole idea of people killing unborn children because the parents weren't responsible. She knew Anakin knew what she was feeling because he held her tighter. She looked up at him and he flashed his infamous smirk that she loved so much. She hoped if they had a son that he would have that same smirk. A Twi'lek woman came to the front and called Ahsoka's name. Anakin helped her up and they followed her. She led them to a room with a machine. She said she would be right back. Ahsoka laid down on the bed and Anakin sat in the chair next to her.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"A little. You?"

"Yeah. It'll feel a little weird seeing the baby, but it's ours. So it'll be great." She smiled at him. The woman came back.

"Hello. You're Ahsoka, right?"

"Yes."

"Great. Is he the father?"

"Yes, he is."

"Alright. I'm Dr. Morgan and I will be showing you your baby today, but first I need you to answer a few questions."

"Okay."

"Great. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Okay. How far along are you?"

"Three months."

"Have you been experiencing any morning sickness, lately?"

"The first few weeks, it was almost everyday. Now it's just every now and then."

"When was the last time you experienced any of the symptoms?"

"Last week, I believe."

"Just one last question then we can get started. Have you had any sexual intercourse while you've been pregnant and when?"

" Yes, about two moths ago."

"Alrighty, then. Now, you can see your baby." She lifted Ahsoka's shirt and squirted gel on her stomach. She turned off the lights so the picture will be clear. She took a small device and spread the gel around. She turned on the screen. "There it is. There's your baby."

Ahsoka started tearing up when she saw her child. Anakin smiled so big, it looked like it hurt his face. His eyes started watering as well.

"Oh wait. What do we have here?"

"What? What's wrong?" Ahsoka started to get worried. What was wrong with her baby?

"It looks like we have four hands and four legs."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it looks like you're having twins, my dear." Ahsoka and Anakin both gasped.

"Twins?"

"Yep. There's its head. Congrats, Ahsoka. You're having twins." Ahsoka smiled.

"Oh my gosh. Twins."

"Would you like to know the sexes?"

"No. We want it to be a surprise."

"Alright. Would you like pictures?"

"Yes."

"Good. How many?" They thought for a minute.

"Well, Bariss wanted to see it. And so did the Council."

"And Trekkie would want one."

"So that's me, you, Bariss, Trekkie..." He trailed off. "So, that's seven."

"Alright." She cleaned off Ahsoka's belly. "I'll be right back with your seven."

When she left the room, Ahsoka looked to Anakin.

"Ani, that should be just five, not seven."

"Master Plo wanted one for himself and I figured Tom would want to see the baby. Or should I say babies."

"I can't believe we're having twins. This is better than I thought."

"Maybe we'll get a boy and a girl. That way we both get what we want."

"Well, they're ours and that's all that matters." Dr. Morgan came back with the pictures.

"Here are your pictures. Just check out with the reception droid and make an appoinment for next month."

"Thank you." They got up and left. They checked out with the reception droid and went back to the speeder.

"What do you want to do now?" Ahsoka's commlink started beeping. She answered and it was Trekkie.

"Hey, the party's ready. Come on back, you two."

"We'll be right over."

"Great." She hung up.

"I guess we're heading back to the center."

When they got there, all the lights were off. They walked in the main room and turned on the lights. Everyone jumped out and yelled surprise. Even though it was expected, Ahsoka and Anakin were still surprised. Trekkie walked up to them and hugged them.

"Congrats again on the engagment."

"Thanks. We also have big news for everyone."

"What is it?" Anakin took Ahsoka's hand & led them to the middle of the room where everyone could hear them.

"Everyone, Ahsoka and I have big news." Everyone soon got quiet so they could hear. "Ahsoka and I just came from the hospital from an ultrasound."

"What did you find out?"

"That we're having...twins!" Everyone screamed. They surrounded them saying they're happy for them.

"Do you know the sexes?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise, so we won't find out until they're born."

The party went on for hours. It ended around 11:00 pm. Anakin stayed behind to help with the clean up. When everything was done, everyone went to bed. Anakin and Ahsoka were at the door when he was about to leave.

"Today was great. I got to spend the day with you, your friends threw a great party, and best of all, we found out we're having twins."

"I know. This truly has been a magical day. Are coming back over tomorrow?"

"I wish I could. I got a call. The Council wants me to go on a mission on Christophisis."

"Oh. Okay." He put his hand under her chin and had her look at him.

"But I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise. I'll try to come back in the morning before I leave."

"Alright." They shared a long, passionate kiss.

"Goodnight, Snips." She chuckled at the mention of her old nickname.

"Goodnight, Skyguy." He chuckled at his. She watched as he got in his speeder and left. She went up to bed.

**Love it? Hate it? R&R. And before you ask, the answer is no. This is NOT another Luke and Leia story. **


	3. Tom's Return

**Tom's POV**

Tom hasn't seen Ahsoka in a month. He missed her. He hasn't been able to visit her. He's been inrolled into regular school with his twin cousins. They had been let out of school for the week to repair the platform. He asked his aunt if he could go to Naboo to see Ahsoka. She said he could if he took the twins with him. She wanted to be alone with his uncle. He wasn't able to leave until Tuesday. They are now in hyperspace. They navicomputer indicates they should get there in an hour.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Ahsoka awoke to the ususal pair of ocean blue eyes of her new fiance. She smiled at him.

"Hey." She kissed him.

"Hey." She looked out the window, then back at him. "What time is it? The sun's not even up."

"4:00. I have to leave early. I came by to say bye." She frowned when she was reminded he had to leave. "Don't look so sad. I'm not going away forever."

"But every time you leave, it feels like you're never coming back."

"But I always do. Ahsoka, nothing, not even death, will ever keep me away from you. I love you and I will always be around when you need me."

"I know. I love you too." They kissed one last time.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He got up and left. Ahsoka laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

**Tom's POV**

They just got to Naboo. It was about time. He was tired of hearing Nia and Lea argue back and forth about the stupidest of things. When they landed, they stopped. He got the speeder out the back of the ship and headed for the pregnancy center.

"Could we at least get something to eat first? I'm pretty sure Ahsoka's still asleep by now." Nia did her usual complaining.

"She's right, Tom. It's 5:00 in the morning and she's pregnant. You won't miss anything. Can we just stop somewhere & get something to eat."

"Why the hell did we leave so early in the first place? The sun's not even up."

"Would you shut up already? All you do is complain. Can you shut up for five minutes, please?"

"Whatever." She sat back and sulked in her seat. Tom pulled into a diner. They sat at a table. Nia got up to go to the restroom.

"Tom, I know you're a little ticked off at Nia."

"Ticked off? I'm passed ticked."

"I know, but you have to understand. Nia wasn't always like this. Before this stage, she was actually like me. Wearing bright clothes, nice to everyone, always on a good mood."

"Can't imagine her being like that."

"I'm serious. Nia was actually happy before."

"Well, what happened?"

"When our dad got his promotion, he barely had time for us anymore. Nia was always a daddy's girl. She went into a depression after that, until she met Luke."

"Who's Luke?"

"He was her boyfriend. When he came along, we thought Nia was finally going back to her normal self. And she was."

"Did he break up with her?"

"We wished. Luke's parents had a past that they were trying to keep him away from. Nia and Luke was on a date. On their way home, a bounty hunter shot him from his speeder. It was a drive by. Nia tried to call for help, but by the time anyone got there, he was gone. He died in her arms. After that, she was never the same. She shuts everyone out to prevent having an attachment to them. She has this thing where she feels when she's close with someone, they leave her."

"I had no idea. I feel like an idiot for yelling at her."

"You're not an idiot, Tom. You couldn't have known. We don't talk about it because every time we do around her, she only gets worse. The worst she's gotten was the dark clothes and bad attitude."

"So, if I mention him..."

"She'll probably start cutting herself."

"When did this happen?"

"Almost three years ago. Every year on the anniversary of his death, she goes to his grave and releases black balloons. One for every year he's been dead. The next anniversary is next month. We support her. Me and my mom go with her. My dad never has time for it. He doesn't even know she does this. We didn't bother telling him because he's never around to be with us."

"I guess I thought she was born like that."

"No, but I just wish that she'll find someone else that'll snap her out of this phase. I hate seeing her like this. I go around pretending that she was born like that to forget the horrible experience she went through. Can you imagine what it's like to have the one you love die in your arms?"

"I only can imagine. If Ahsoka died in my arms, I would never be the same either."

"Exactly, so can you be a little more compassionate towards her. And don't tell her I told you this. I don't want her to get worse if he's mentioned."

"Yeah. I'll try." Nia came back when try were finished talking.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing, really. It's not important."

"Whatever."

When they were finished eating, Nia and Lea decided they wanted to let him have his alone time with Ahsoka. He dropped them off in TownSquare where they would have a lot of things to do. Tom went to the pregnancy center by himself. He hoped he wouldn't run into Clare. Unfortunately for him, she was the first one he met.

"Hey, Tom. Ahsoka didn't tell us you were coming over."

"She doesn't know I'm here. I wanted to surprise her."

"Ooh, you like to surprise girls. How romantic."

"Ahsoka and I are just friends, Clare."

"I know, but the thought's still nice."

"Yeah. So, where is Ahsoka?"

"Sleep. Why don't you hang out with me until she wakes up?"

"Clare, stop flirting with Tom." Trekkie came down the stairs.

"I can't help that he's cute."

"Clare, shoo."

"Alright. If you need me, I'll be in the main room." She walked off. Tom sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Trekkie. I owe you one."

"Yes, you do. Come on. I'll take you to Ahsoka. She could use some cheering up."

"Why's that?"

"Anakin left this morning. She was upset that he had to leave. She said something about him going to Christophisis."

"Is she up?"

"Yeah. He came this morning to say bye. She couldn't go back to sleep. She's wide awake now."

"How's she been?"

"I don't want to give anything away, so I'll let her tell you." Trekkie opened the door to her and Ahsoka's room. Tom saw her sitting up on the bed writing in her journal. She didn't look up when the door opened.

"Hey, Soka." She looked up and saw Tom. Her face lit up. She dropped her notebook and ran to him with open arms. Tom picked her up and hugged her.

"Oh my Force, Tom. What are you doing here?"

"Can't a man come see his best friend?" She rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't exactly say you're a man, Tom."

"Hey, I'm eightteen."

"That makes you legal. That doesn't make you a man."

"Don't start with me." She rolled her eyes again.

"So, how long are you going to be here?"

"I'll be here the rest of the week. The only way I could come is if I brought the twins with me."

"And where are they?"

"I dropped them off in TownSquare. Today, you and I will get caught up on what happened over that past month."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe we could take a walk through the park. I know how much you love nature."

"You remembered."

"Of course I did."

"Alright. Wait downstairs. I'll be down in a minute."

"Actually, could I stay in here? I won't look."

"Tom!"

"I just really don't want to run into Clare again. She was flirting with me as soon as I walked in the door." She giggled.

"You're more than capable to take care of yourself. Plus, just give her a chance. Clare is a real sweety, but she flirts a little too hard. That's only because she's nervous. Just talk to her."

"Okay, I'll take your word on it. But if she tries anything, you owe me one."

"Would you just go?"

"Alright." He left so she could change.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Ahsoka got up and went to her closet, looking for something appropriate to wear.

"Going out, Ahsoka?" She turned and there was Padme again.

"You know, I've gotten use to that now."

"Ahsoka, what are you doing? You're engaged, to Anakin."

"Tom's just a friend. You don't have to worry."

"I don't trust him."

"Well, I do. I've known Tom for years. I know he still has feelings for me, but..."

"Have feelings for you? The boy's in love with you. Don't you remember what happened at the beach house?"

"I try not to think about it."

"Ahsoka."

"Look, Padme, I know Tom made a made a mistake, but all is forgiven and forgotten. We just dropped it."

"All I'm saying is, be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Tom's not going to hurt me. Not again."

"I hope you're right, Ahsoka." She faded away.

"I hope so, too." By now, Ahsoka had on a red tube top that went a little past her hips. She had on a pair of acid washed jeans with red flats. She grabbed her purse off the nightstand. She saw the pictures of the babies and her engagment ring. She wondered if she should bring them. Padme came back.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. Would it be the right time to tell him?"

"I think it's best if he knew." Ahsoka sighed.

"You're probably right. If he knew, maybe it'll help him move on." She grabbed the ring and slid it on her finger. She grabbed the baby pictures and stuck them in her purse. She went downstairs to find Tom talking to Clare. They were engaged in deep conversation. Maybe he'll finally move on. She approached them.

"Hey, Ahsoka. You were right. Clare really is a sweet and calm person."

"I told you. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Clare held Ahsoka's arm.

"Go ahead and start up your speeder. I need to have a little word with her."

"Alright." He went outside.

"You talked about me?"

"You were scaring him. I told him how you really were and to give you a chance."

"Thank you SO much. I owe you big time for this."

"Yes, you do. I'll see you later."

"Don't be hittin on my man, now."

"I'm engaged and pregnant. I'm good."

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." Ahsoka went to Tom's speeder.

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

**Will Ahsoka tell Tom about her engagment? How would he react? Will Padme ever reveal herself to anyone besides Anakin and Ahsoka? R&R**


	4. He Knows

They arrived at the park on hour later. There were other people with their friends, families, and pets. Ahsoka and Tom started walking along the trail. Tom started the conversation.

"So, Ahsoka, how've you been? How's life at the pregnancy center?"

"It's calm and quiet most of the time. Aside from babies being born, it's very peaceful. This is the calmest I have ever been. Can't say the same for this one here." She rubbed her belly.

"Been kicking alot?"

"A lot? Try every hour. These babies never run out of energy." Tom stopped in his tracks.

"Did you say babies?"

"Oh, yeah. I had an ultrasound yesterday. I'm having twins."

"Twins?"

"Yep. Two babies. I have a picture of them for you." She pulled the picture out of her purse and gave it to Tom. He looked at them in awe. He saw two little babies in the picture. One was a little smaller than the other.

"That's great, Ahsoka. Congrats."

"Thank you." He handed the picture back to her. "No, Tom. That one's yours. Keep it."

"Thanks." He put the picture in his pocket.

"So, what about you? How's life on Bespin?"

"It's been better. I lived with an aunt who loves to cook, an uncle who's barely ever home, a cousin that's happy all the time and her twin who always has a bad attitude. Life's perfect." She giggled at his sarcasm.

"I imagine it is." They past a fresh honeybun stand. The salesman yelled to him.

"Hey there, young man. Why don't you buy the pretty little lady a honeybun. Fresh baked for only five credits."

"Ooh, I would love one."

"Alright. One honeybun." He paid the man and handed the bun to Ahsoka.

"Thanks. You didn't want one?"

"Naw. I don't really like honeybuns anymore. Remember that incident with Brock when I was ten?" She inhaled sharply.

"Oh, yeah. He tried to shove it down your throat. If that happened to me, I would never eat another honeybun either."

"Yeah. That was not a good day for me. Although it was funny when Master Yoda hung him upside down from the ceiling in front of everyone in the mess hall."

"Oh my Force! That was hilarious! I love Master Yoda. He may be the oldest and wisest Jedi, but he does have a great sense of humor."

"Yeah. Unlke Master Windu. He's serious all the time. I don't think I've ever seen him smile. Not once."

"Me neither. I don't think he's smiled a day in his life."

"I second that statement. I pay a million credits to who ever can get that man to smile."

"I don't think even my babies can get him to smile."

"Not even your magic can get him to smile."

"What do you mean?"

"You have this special power where you can light up a room just by walking in. I swear, everytime you walk in a room, every one is suddenly in a good mood by seeing your beautiful face." She blushed and went back to her bun.

"That's not true, Tom."

"Yes it is. You just don't see it."

"I can't see something that isn't true, Tom."

"Seventeen years old and still so naive."

"I am not naive!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Whatever you say." She rolled her eyes. "So, the twins. Do you know what they are?"

"No. Anakin and I decided we wanted to be surprised."

"But wouldn't it be better to know ahead of time so you could plan ahead? So, when it is born, you'll already have all the things you'll need."

"The girls at the center have already started buying things for the babies whether it's a boy or a girl."

"Well, what do want them to be?"

"Well, Anakin wants a girl that looks like me and I want a boy that looks like him. Since we're having twins, we might get both."

"Do have any names planned?"

"Not really. We exchanged a few names, but we never agreed on any."

"What names do you like?"

"Well, for a boy, I really like the name Lila. It was my mother's name. For a boy, either Anakin Jr., Kasey, or Luke." Tom fliched at the last name. "What? you don't like Luke?"

"It's not that. It was just something Lea told me."

"What?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Was it about your father?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"I'm just guessing. You said yourself that you didn't know your father and I thought you heard something bad about him."

"No. It wasn't my father."

"Then what was it, Tom? You can tell me. I won't say anything."

"Ahsoka, just drop it. Please." She stepped in front of him and looked deep in his eyes.

"Please, Tom. Tell me." He knew he couldn't resist Ahsoka.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone this. Especially Nia."

"My lips are sealed." He sighed as he began telling Ahsoka the story of why Nia is the way she is. When he was finished, Ahsoka was almost in tears. "I can't believe it. I always thought Nia was born with a bad attitude."

"Yeah, I did too. Now that I know this, I'm trying to be more compassinate towards her. She's been through too much."

"I know how she feels. Having someone you love die in your arms."

"You do?"

"I never told you this for a reason. It was too painful. A few years ago, I was on a mission on Shili. My old village was being attacked by the Separatists. When we showed up, they ran off. We settled in the village for when they came back. I found out my father still lived there. I spent a lot of time with him, catching up. A couple of days later, the Separatists came back. We fought them off the best we could. When they retreated this time, they left the planet. I thought everything was going to be okay. I went back to my father's home and found him severely wounded. I called for help, but he told me he was going to die. They last thing he told me was that he was proud of me. He told me to keep fighting for him. Then he was gone." She tried to hold back her tears. Tom put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I had no idea." She sniffled.

"It's okay. No one knows except for you, Anakin, and Master Plo. And intend it to stay that way. Don't even tell your family."

"I promise I won't." She dried her face.

"Good. Let's talk about something else."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" She smiled weakly.

"How about you and Clare?" He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I saw you two talking earlier. You seemed really interested in her."

"She's a nice girl, but I wouldn't necessarily say I like her."

"Uh, I would. I know two love birds when I see them."

"Well..."

"I knew it! You like her."

"Fine, you caught me. I do like her."

"Then ask her out. She'll love to."

"I don't know, Ahsoka."

"It's because she's pregnant isn't it?"

"Of course not. I don't care that she's pregnant."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I know nothing about her."

"That's the whole point of a date, Tom. You got out, eat, and get to know each other better. I mean, you didn't know me when we met and we got to know each other."

"That's different. We were kids. It was easier back then. We are older, more mature young adults. There's more pressure and tension."

"Just talk about things that you like. She'll reply and then you get a conversation started. Or to be more classy, ask her what she likes."

"Okay. I'll ask her out tonight."

"Great."

"Ahsoka, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it, Tom?"

"About your ring." He lifted her hand and touched the ring.

"What about it?" She pretended to be oblivious about it. She knew the question was coming.

"Where did you get it?"

"Anakin got it for me. He gave it to me the other day."

"Is that all he gave you? That ring?"

"Tom, Anakin proposed to me and I said yes." She expected him to be mad or extremely upset, but he wasn't.

"That's great, Ahsoka!"

"You mean, you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? Ahsoka, I've accepted the fact that you've moved on and I had to move on."

"So, you don't love me anymore?"

"Of course I still love you, Ahsoka, but I know that we can't be together. If you're happy, then I happy. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Well, thanks."

They spent the rest of the day at the park. When it got around 8:00, Tom drove Ahsoka back to the pregnancy center.

"Are you forgetting something, Tom?"

"I don't think so."

"Tom, I'll give you a hint. It starts with a C and ends with a Lare?"

"Oh yeah. I said I would."

"Yeah. Come on and don't be nervous." Tom followed Ahsoka inside. Trekkie met them at the door. "Is there anywhere you're not?"

"Nope." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, where's Clare?"

"Clare!" Clare came from the main room.

"What?"

"Tom has something he wants to ask you." Tom approached her. She blushed.

"Clare, would you like to go out with me?" She gasped.

"Yes. I would love to!"

"Great. Tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

"Alright. I'll pick you up at 8:00."

"Can't wait."

"See ya later, Soka."

"Alright. Bye." Tom then left. Clare turned to Ahsoka.

"Did you tell him to ask me out?"

"He said he liked you. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"A horrible one."

"Exactly."

"Oh my Force! I have a date tomorrow!"

"Come on. We'll help you find something to wear."

**Love? Hate? Wanted Tom to have a different reaction? I was going to make him mad about Ahsoka getting married to Anakin, but I wanted to have him move on from Ahsoka. Tell me what you think, but no flames please. I worked really hard on this chapter. I had to change a lot of things to make all of this make sense.**


	5. Preparation

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! I hope everyone had a gret new year's so far. Hope you popped a fireworks. My New Year's resolution is to have faster updates of my stories. Here's one now.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

Clare had a date with Tom tomorrow night. Ahsoka and Trekkie went through all the clothes they had to find something for her to wear. Clare was insistant on looking stunning for him. She wanted to wear a dress that was decent, but not too fancy. They finally agreed on a dark pink dress that went down to her knees. Trekkie had a pair of black stelettos that would go with it. Clare tried it on.

"Come on, Clare. Let's see how it looks."

"I don't know. Maybe I should wear something else."

"No. We spent almost two hours finding that. Let's see it."

"Fine." She came out and looked beautiful.

"You look perfect."

"I feel a little over dressed."

"You look fine, Clare-Bear. Tom will absolutely love it."

"Did you wear this with him?"

"No, I wore it with Anakin and he went crazy over it. Tom will too."

"I don't know."

"Don't be so modest. You look beautiful, Clare." She looked at herself in the mirror again.

"I guess I do look good." They all giggled.

"Alright, take it off. Save it for tomorrow."

"Okay." She went to take it off. Ahsoka and Trekkie plopped on their beds.

"That took forever."

"It did, but it was for a friend. It was worth it."

"Yeah. I'm happy for Clare. Tom's a good guy. He'll take care of her."

"Aren't you afraid that he'll leave her when her child's born?"

"Tom's not like that. He told me he didn't care that she was pregnant. If anything, he'll help her if they get farther than their date. Which is highly likely." Trekkie sat up.

"Ahsoka, how do you feel about Tom going out with Clare. You said yourself that you were once in love with him."

"I also said it was young love. Trekkie, I'm happy Tom's moved on. I don't feel the least bit uncomfortable about them going out. I'm the one that set them up in the first place, remember?"

"Just making sure. You and Tom are pretty close."

"We're extremely close. We've known each other for years. I know how he is. When he loves, he really loves. I hope he falls in love with Clare. She's a great girl. She deserves to be loved by a man."

"She does. Clare is the sweetest person I know. She deserves a lot more than what her life has given her. Parents who don't want her, carrying the baby of a rapist, and being abandoned by all of her old 'friends'. Coming here the best thing for her. She's met a lot of nice people that care about her. Her life is becoming better and better."

"What do you think will happen to her after she has the baby?"

"I have no idea. Hopely she'll stay here. At least here, she's wanted by people who love her."

"Maybe if she gets far enough with Tom, he'll help her out. Even if they don't get very far, Tom has a good heart. He'll probably help her either way."

"Either way, anything is better than her going back to her parents."

"I wish I had a choice like her. After I have the twins, I have to go back to the temple. I have no choice."

"Can't you and Anakin just run off together?"

"Anakin could run away, but I can't. I'm only seventeen and even with someone with me I'm still under aged."

"No one says you have to tell anyone. Just run away together somewhere, raise your twins, become a family and live a normal life."

"If we run away from the Jedi, this war will never end."

"What does the war have to do with you and Anakin?"

"Anakin is the 'Chosen One'. He's the one they believe to be the one who will bring balance and peace to the galaxy. I can't make him give up being a Jedi for me."

"Your life is more complicated than I thought."

"You have no idea." She yawns and stretches. "I'm so tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Me too."

"Goodnight, Trekkie."

"Night, Soka." They both went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Ahsoka woke up to find Trekkie gone. For someone who was pregnant sure did get up early. Ahsoka looked at her clock and saw it was 11:00. She stretched and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and when she came back, Padme was sitting on her bed.

"Do you even bother Anakin anymore?"

"Not really. I'm more concerned about you."

"Me? Why?"

"Well, without Anakin around you tend to get into 'situations'."

"Situations? What do you mean by situations?"

"Well last time you were away from Anakin, you slept with another guy."

"Hey! That was a mistake and it wasn't my fault."

"Calm down. I'm not saying it was your fault. I'm just saying you attract things that put you in awkward positions."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"Name one time before the incident with Tom."

"How about the time that you were held hostage by that bounty hunter?"

"We were on a mission."

"And you ran from Anakin to take the bounty hunter. That could've been prevented if you would've stayed put."

"I was fourteen. Give me a break."

"All I'm saying is to play it safe or you're going to get hurt that nothing will solve."

"I'll take your word on that considering you're a spirit and my friend."

"Thank you. So, you set your friend up with Tom? That was nice of you."

"Well, they were both looking for love and they need compassion. It'll help Tom move on and it'll give Clare the confidence boost she needs. Plus, they are perfect for each other and they need to be shown that."

"You think the date will go well?"

"I think it'll go fine, but only time will tell."

"You want me to keep an eye on them?"

"No. If something goes wrong, Clare or Tom will let us know."

"I'm still going to watch them. Just to make sure."

"Padme, what do you think they'll do? Clare's already seven months pregnant and Tom's a gentleman."

"You never know." Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Don't spy on them, please?"

"Alright. I won't spy on them."

"Thank you."

"Well, since nothing's going on today, I'll go see how Anakin's doing on his mission. She ya later." She faded away. Ahsoka put on some clothes and went downstairs to meet her friends.

**How do you think Clare's date will go? Find out in the next chapter. I know this chapter wasn't all that interesting, but it's just fluff. Also, I have some good news for you. Soon, I will be updating Secret Life again. I will also update Angel. R&R.**


	6. Date Night

**Hello. AnakinxAhsoka101, or Jasmine, here. In this next chapter, you get to read about Tom and Clare's date. Hope you enjoy.**

**Clare's POV**

Clare had on her outfit and was waiting for Tom at the doors of the building. Ahsoka and Trekkie waited with her.

"Oh Force. He's not coming."

"Clare, calm down. He's not late, you're early."

"What are you talking about?"

"He said he'd be here a 8:00. It's only 7:30."

"You're just making yourself nervous. Come sit down." Clare sat between them. Ahsoka put her arm around Clare.

"Clare, listen to me. I know Tom better than anyone. I know he'll show up. He's not one of those guys who just ditch. He really likes you. I mean, who would like you?"

"Yeah. You're smart."

"Funny."

"Cute."

"Creative."

"You've got a lot going for you."

"And Tom will only make it better."

"I guess you're right. I am pretty great." They all giggled.

"So, do you still feel nervous about tonight?"

"No. I feel really confident now. I think I'll make it through." They all group hugged.

"Now, remember. If by any slight chance Tom hurts you, just tell me and I'll deal with him personally." Clare chuckled.

"Thanks, Soka, but I think I'm good."

"Just looking out for you."

"I know. Well, I've got to go fix my makeup. Pacing back and forth really didn't help much."

"I'll go with you. I just remembered a necklace I have to go with that dress." Clare and Trekkie both went upstairs. Ahsoka stayed where she was.

**Ahsoka's POV**

It's been half an hour since Trekkie and Clare went upstairs to fix Clare's makeup. Tom was suppose to be here any minute. Ahsoka wouldn't be surprised if Clare came down looking like a clown. Tom walked through the door wearing a black tux and holding a single red rose. It looked almost like the same tux he wore when he and Ahsoka went out to dinner that night. Ahsoka greeted him.

"Well, don't you look fancy."

"Thanks. Where's Clare?"

"She's upstairs. She'll be down in a minute, I hope."

"Great."

"So, where are you taking her? Chez Jazmin's?"

"No. I'm taking her to Lucia's."

"Ooh, Italinano. Very classy."

"Yeah."

"Tom, don't be nervous. You'll be just fine."

"What if I screw it up?"

"You won't screw up. Just be yourself and you'll be fine. Don't try to be something you're not."

"I don't know if I can be myself around her."

"And why not? You always act like yourself around me."

"You're different. You've been my best friend since I was a kid. I just met her and she's just... so,"

"Different?"

"Exactly. How will I know if she likes me for me?"

"You just had a decent conversation with her yesterday. Why don't you just pick up where you two left off?"

"Well, I did enjoy talking to her without her over-flirting. I'll give it a shot."

"Good." Clare came down the stairs with a light layer of makeup and a pearl neckalace on. Tom stood there, speechless.

"Hi, Tom."

"Hey, Clare. You look beautiful." She giggled.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself."

"Thanks. This is for you." He handed her the rose.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Your welcome. Ready to go?" He held out his hand to her and she took it.

"Yes." They headed out the door. Ahsoka and Trekkie watched through the window as Tom opened the door of his speeder for Clare and closed it when she got in. He went to his side and sped off.

"You think their date's gonna go well?" Ahsoka looked to Trekkie with confidence.

"I think it's gonna go perfectly."

**Tom's POV**

They arrived at Lucia's fifteen minutes later. Clare was in awe.

"Oh my gosh. I've always wanted to come here. I hear they have the best chocolate cake."

"I knew you would like it." He walked up to the host at the podeum. "Norton, party of two please?"

"Ah, yes. Here you are. Right this way, please." He led them to their table. "Here are your menus. May I start you off with a drink?"

"I'll take an iced tea."

"Yes sir. And you, m'lady?"

"I'll just take a water, thank you."

"Of course. Please enjoy our fresh baked bread sticks and I will be right back with your drinks."

"So, Tom, have you been here before?"

"No. This is my first time actually."

"Mine, too."

"So, what looks good to you? You can have anything you want."

"Well, Alfredo pasta looks very heavenly. I might try that."

"That does look good, but I think I'll try the Ratatuolle. I heard it's delicious."

"Doesn't sound very appetizing."

"Some of the best things don't. You never know unless you try."

"Can't judge a book by its cover."

"Exactly." She giggled. Their waiter came back with their drinks.

"Here are your drinks. Are we ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the Ratatoulle."

"And I'll have the Alfredo pasta."

"Coming right out." He left again.

"So, Tom. What's you're history with Ahsoka? You two seem very close."

"Well, when she was first brought to the temple, she kinda kept to herself. She didn't talk to anyone. She had some trouble with her lessons, so I decided to help her. In return, she gave me her friendship. After that, we did almost everything together. Train, pull pranks, mess around with people. We even got in trouble together. Our friendship was like that for ten years, but after I got assigned to my master, we never saw each other. We didn't see each other for three years. After those three years, next time I saw her was at the beach house two months ago."

"When 'that' happened?"

"Yeah." He shook the memory from his head. "Enough about me. What about you? What's your story?"

"Wow. Where do I begin? Well, I was an only child born into a rich family. My father was the senator of Pantora and my mother was the represntative. I grew up with the best education, great friends, and caring parents. When the war started, everything went downhill from there. My parents were twice as busy, voting on more and more bills and attending countless meetings. I tried not to let it affect me, but nothing helped. One day, I went out for a walk around Coruscaunt. I was so lost in my own thought, I didn't realize that I crossed into downtown Coruscaunt. Once I realized where I was, I turned to go back home. Some guy who was past drunk, offered me a ride home. I refused, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. I tried to run, but he grabbed me and pulled me into a dark alley. I couldn't see anything, but I felt everything he did to me. When he was done, he past out. I put my clothes back on and ran for my life. When I got home, I felt I was safe. I never told my parents what happened. They had too many things to worry about already. A week later, I started feeling sick. I was vomiting all over the place. I was attending one of my parents' meetings when I started to feel light headed. The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed. My mother told me that I was pregnant. My father was furious with me. He wouldn't let me explain what actually happened. He said I wouldn't embarrass this family, so he kicked me out. I went to my friends for help, but they didn't want anything to do with me. So, I took what credits I had and came here to Naboo. I found the pregnancy center and Lisa took me in with open arms. I've been there ever since."

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. My parents disowning me is the best thing to ever happen to me. I have a better place to stay, great friends, and I got to meet you."

"Well, then I thank your parents for that." She giggled.

"You're really great guy, Tom."

"And you, Clare, are an amazing girl." Her blue cheeks blushed a light purple. Tom thought she was cute when she blushed. Their food finally came.

"Your Alfredo pasta. And your Ratatoulle. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No thank you."

"Alright. Enjoy your food." He left again. They tried their food.

"How's your Rataoulle?"

"It's actually very good. Here, try some." He lifted his fork to her lips. She smiled and tried it.

"Mmm. That is good."

"I told you."

"Try this Alfredo." She lifted her fork to his lips. He tried it.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. We should come here again."

"Are you asking me on a second date?"

"Depends. Would you like to go on a second date?"

"I would love to."

"Then it's a date." She giggled. They finished their food while talking about random things. They were laughing and giggling the whole time. Their waiter came back.

"How did you enjoy your food?"

"It was delicious."

"Give our compliments to the chef."

"Would you be interested in desert?"

"Yes. We'll take a slice of your famous chocolate cake."

"Just one, sir?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right back with that." He took their plates & left.

"Oh, thank you Tom."

"You're welcome. You seemed very eager about your cake."

"I've been wanting to try their cake for years."

"Can I ask you a personal question, Clare?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"If you're the daugther of a senator, why didn't you and your family come here?"

"It's not exactly easy for my parents to go somewhere and be safe. Even before the war, people where always looking for ways to make money. Dead senators and Jedi were the number one targets for big bucks."

"And since the war started, that value's gone up."

"Exactly my point. Luckily, no one knows about me really, so I'm not that big of a target. I'm safe, especially since my father disowned me."

"I was just curious."

"There's nothing wrong with being curious, Tom. Don't be afraid to ask me those kinds of questions. I won't get mad."

"I'm worried that you'll get mad. I'm worried if you'll get upset. I don't want to see a pretty girl like you cry." She blushed.

"That just makes you a caring person." He smiled. The waiter came with Clare's cake.

"Thank you." He nodded and left.

"Enjoy." She tried the cake and almost moaned.

"This is so delicious. Here, try it." He tried the cake. He now knew why she almost moaned. The cake was so light and fluffy and the icing melted in his mouth.

"That is delicious."

"Mmm hmm." They finished the cake together. When they were done, Tom paid and they left.

"Before I take you back to the center, I want to show you something."

"What is it?" He took his handkercheif out of his pocket and tied it around her eyes.

"It's a surprise."

"You're not kidnapping me are you?" He chuckled.

"No. Just wait." They drove to a hill in the park. Tom took a blanket out the truck of his speeder and led Clare away from the speeder. He laid the blanket on the ground behind her. "Alright, you can take the blindfold off."

She took off the bilndfold and saw the city lights. It was all so beautiful.

"Tom, this is amazing."

"The best thing is what the lights do to the sky." She looked up and gasped. The lights seemed to be dancing with the stars. The sky formed different shapes and pictures. Tom helped Clare lay down on the blanket. He laid down next to her and they watched the sky, pointing out the figures they saw.

"Tom, this is just amazing. This is the best date I have ever been on."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. And I have too." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. They slowly came together for a passionate kiss. They broke apart and looked at each other again. They both smiled.

"I think we should get back before the girls start to worry."

"I think you're right." He got up first & helped Clare up. While she got in the speeder, Tom gathered up the blanket and put it back in the trunk. They drove back to the center. Tom opened Clare's door and walked her to the building.

"This truly has been an amazing night."

"It really has. I love spending time with you. Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"No. Free as a bird."

"Great. Pick you up at noon?"

"It's a date."

"Great." He kissed her cheek and went back to his speeder. Clare went inside and Tom left.

**Clare's POV**

As soon as Clare walked through the door, she was met by Ahsoka and Trekkie.

"We saw you two out there making out."

"We weren't making out. He kissed my cheek. It's completely different."

"Whatever. How did it go?"

"All will be told tonight as soon as I get out of these clothes."

"Alright, we'll help you."

**Ahsoka's POV**

After Clare finished telling them about her date with Tom, Ahsoka was so happy for both of them. Trekkie went to help Clare find something for tomorrow. Ahsoka decided to go to bed. Padme was sitting in her bed.

"Well, I guess I had nothing to worry about. Clare and Tom seem to really like each other. I guess I shouldn't have spied on them."

"I told you not to!"

"I'm sorry. I let my curiousity get the best of me."

"Padme, I'm really tired. We'll finish this conversation tomorrow. For now, just go spy on Anakin or something."

"Alright. See ya later." She left. Ahsoka put on her sleeping gown and went to bed.

**Ooh. Clare and Tom have chemistry. Has Tom finally moved on? Will Padme ever leave Ahsoka alone? When will we see Anakin again? Wait and see. R&R**


	7. HUGE Suprise

**Ahsoka's POV**

When Ahsoka woke up, she felt sick. She figured it was the morning sickness. As usual, Trekkie was gone. Ahsoka went to the bathroom and threw up. She almost forgot what morning sickness felt like. She threw on a dress and went down to the kitchen. She saw Lisa and Trekkie talking.

"Hey, Soka. You missed Tom and Clare. They left already."

"Oh, yeah. I'm not feeling so hot today. I think the morning sickness is back."

"I hate that." Trekkie went to the closet and pulled out a can of ginger ale. "Drink this. It's better if you drink it warm."

"Thanks, Trekkie. I think I'm going to lay back down." She went back upstairs and saw Padme again.

"Hey, you don't look so good."

"Yeah and I feel like crap."

"Morning sickness again?"

"Big time. I think it's making up for the week that I missed of it."

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll go see how Anakin's doing."

"Thank you. Tell him I said hi."

"Alright. I'll come back when you're feeling better." She faded away. Ahsoka sipped her ginger ale and laid down. Trekkie came in a few minutes later.

"Hey, Sokie. Still feel bad?"

"It hasn't even been ten minutes yet. Yes, I still feel bad." Trekkie placed a wet towel on Ahsoka's forehead.

"This should help with your head."

"Thanks, Trek."

"I have some things I have to do, but I'll be back to check on you."

"Okay." Trekkie got up and left. Ahsoka feel asleep.

When Ahsoka woke up an hour later, a sharpshooting pain went through her abdomen. It stopped for a moment, then came back harder. Ahsoka screamed as the pain got worse. Trekkie and Lisa ran in.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" All she could do was scream.

"I'll call an ambulance." Trekkie ran out. Lisa stayed with Ahsoka, trying to calm her down as she continued to scream. Trekkie back in.

"They're on their way."

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" She screamed. A second later, two droids came in and examined her. Ahsoka felt dizzy. She stopped screaming and everything went black.

When Ahsoka woke up some time later, she saw bright lights. Trekkie and Lisa came over to her.

"Hey, Soka. How you feeling?"

"Dizzy. What happened?"

"You were screaming like crazy. We called the ambulance. They gave you something that made you unconcious. We're waiting for the results now."

"What happened, Ahsoka?"

"All I remember is feeling a horrible pain in my stomach."

"Well, I hope the babies are okay." The doctor came in.

"Well, it's good to see you're awake, Ahsoka. How do you feel?"

"A lot better than I did earlier. What happened?"

"Could you give us a little privacy, ladies?"

"Of course." Trekkie and Lisa left.

"Doctor, are the babies okay?"

"Your babies are fine."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"Ahsoka, have you been sexually active during your pregnancy?"

"The last time I had sex was two months ago. That was before I knew I was pregnant."

"Well, it appears that the babies you're carrying aren't twins." Ahsoka sat up.

"What are trying to say?"

"I'm saying that your babies have two different fathers." Ahsoka was in disbelief. She didn't even know that was possible.

"Are you sure?"

"We ran blood test on them to make sure they were healthy and found that one belongs to Anakin Skywalker and the other belongs to Tom Norton. Tom's baby is premature. Because the babies are growing at different rates, your body doesn't know which one to adjust to. That is what caused the pain in your abdomen."

"Well, will this happen a lot?"

"We are prescribing these pills to you. They will help your body stretch out to prevent the pain. Take these every night before you go to sleep. Take it during the day and it'll knock you out, so only take them before you go to sleep. Come every two months for your refill." She took the pills from him.

"Thank you, doctor."

"No problem. You will need to stay here overnight just in case."

"I understand."

"Alright. If I were you, I'd tell the fathers as soon as possible." He left. Lisa and Trekkie came back. They saw the pill bottle.

"What did he say?" Ahsoka couldn't answer. She buried her face in her hands and started to cry. Trekkie and Lisa tried to comfort her. After moments of silence, Trekkie spoke.

"Did you have a miscarriage?" Ahsoka lifted her face from her hands and looked at them.

"No. I'm carrying Anakin's baby."

"Well we knew that, Ahsoka."

"And Tom's." They went white.

"What? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but all I know is that this isn't good."

"Why? They're both going to be fathers."

"Yeah, but Anakin's going to be pissed, Tom's dating Clare and everything is just screwed up. How am I going to tell them this?"

"If you were able to tell them that you slept with Tom and that you were pregnant in the first place, you can tell them this."

"This isn't the same thing, Trekkie. Tom wasn't expecting to be a father and Anakin was expecting to be a father of twins! I can't do this."

"Ahsoka, calm down. Look, we'll sort this out later. Right now, get some rest. We're heading back to the center, tell the girls you're okay."

"Alright." They turned to leave. "Wait!" They turned back.

"What is it?"

"Can you not tell the girls what the doctor said? I don't want Tom or Anakin finding this out from anyone else but me."

"Okay. We won't say anything."

"Thank you." They left. Ahsoka stared at the pill bottle in her hand. "What am I going to tell them?"

"You could tell them the truth." She looked up and saw Padme.

"How am I going to explain this to them? They'll be pissed."

"No they won't, Ahsoka."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know what you're up against. You're against a man who's happy to become a father and a boy who wants to be one."

"What about Clare? She'll be torn."

"She knows what happened. She'll understand."

"Why do you seem so confident about this?"

"Because I have confidence and faith in you, Ahsoka. You're like a little sister to me. I'll always help you through your rough patches with confidence. It I told you this scared out of mind, you wouldn't believe anything I say."

"You really think this will go over well?"

"I know so. Get some rest. Calm yourself down. I'll see you later." She faded away. Ahsoka put the pill bottle on the night stand beside her and laid down. She feel asleep.

**Ooh. Ahsoka's having Anakin's and Tom's baby. How will this turn out? R&R**


	8. More Drama

**Do you think the last chapter was much of a cliff hanger? No? Oh, well. Don't matter. Here's the next chapter.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Ahsoka." Ahsoka shifted, but didn't wake up. "Ahsoka."

She slowly opened her eyes to ocean blue ones.

"Anakin?" He smiled.

"Yeah, it's me baby."

"Ani!" She threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back.

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"Great. What are you doing here?"

"The mission was a success. Padme told me what happened." She frowned.

"What did Padme tell you?"

"She said that you woke up with morning sickness yesterday and that you had an excruitating pain in your stomach. Ahsoka, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ani. And so are the babies." He sighed in relief.

"That's great to know. I was worried about you."

"I know. I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead.

"It's not your fault. What was wrong anyway? Padme wouldn't tell me."

"It's nothing. Just, bad cramps."

"Ahsoka, cramps don't cause that much pain. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

"Ahsoka, I know you better than that. If it's something you don't want me to worry about, it's going to make me more worried because I don't know what it is. Talk to me. What's going on? Did you have a miscarriage?"

"No. Force, no."

"Then what is it?" Ahsoka felt weak under his stare. She felt her face heating up from the tears that were coming. She turned away from him as they slid down her face. She heard him sighed and get up. She thought he was going to leave, but he sat on the edge of her bed. He pulled her face to face him.

"Ahsoka, listen to me. Whatever happened, you can tell me. I won't be mad at you. Just tell me what's going on with you."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You'll hate me and the baby."

"Ahsoka, I could never, ever hate you or the babies. Nothing could make me hate any of you. Tell me what happened." As she opened her mouth to answer, Clare and Tom in the room. Anakin and Ahsoka looked over to them. They felt akward.

"Were we interupting something?" Neither them said anything. "We'll just come back later."

"Actually, Tom needs to stay." Anakin looked back at Ahsoka. She said nothing. Tom turned to Clare.

"Wait outside for me." Clare kissed him and left. Tom came over to the opposite side of the bed.

"You and Clare are together?"

"Yeah. Got together the other day."

"Congrats, man."

"All thanks to Ahsoka here."

"Yeah. I have to tell both of you something. It's about the babies."

"Did you have a miscarriage?"

"Why does everyone think I had a miscarriage? Never mind. No, I didn't have a miscarriage." She sighed. "I'm not having twins."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm having both of your children." Anakin and Tom were speechless.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but Tom's baby is going to be born prematurally. The doctor said because the babies are growing at different rates, my body didn't respond well."

"Will you be in pain a lot?"

"He gave me some pills that will help my body adjust. There won't be any more pain as long as I remember to take them before I go to bed at night. Are you two mad?" They looked at her like she was crazy. Tom spoke first.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm going to be a father. I'm happier now."

"Ani?"

"Well, I don't care that you're having his child. You're still having mine. Just knowing that and you being okay makes me happy." She sighed in relief.

"That's good to know that you're mad at me." They looked at each other and then back at Ahsoka.

"Why would we be mad at you? You're pregnant because of us. You're just in the middle of it."

"You were also on top and on the bottom of it."

"Ani."

"Dude."

"Sorry. I saw an opportunity and I took it."

"That's not the only thing you took." Anakin and Tom both laughed.

"You guys are gross. I don't know why I was ever attracted to you two."

"Maybe because you're a sucker for blue eyes and blonde hair."

"I am not."

"You kinda are, Soka."

"Come on. You have always looked twice at some guy with piercing blue eyes and straight blonde hair."

"Really? Name one besides you two."

"How about that one time where you were flirting with Brian Cera?"

"That not's true! He was flirting with me."

"Ahsoka, you were a comeplete flirt when you were younger."

"I was not."

"Actually you were, Ahsoka. You always flirted with me whether you knew it or not."

"Whatever. The point is we're all okay with this?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"So, how are we going to make this work?"

"How about we deal with that when it's closer to your due date."

"Yeah. We don't have to deal with that just yet."

"Okay. Well, are you going to tell Clare?" Tom sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't know how she'll take it."

"I'm sure she'll understand. She knows how this happened."

"Yeah, but what if she thinks I'll leave her after it's born? Or that I'll try to together with you because you're the mother of my child."

"Tom, calm down. Clare knows that Ahsoka and I are getting married. She has no reason to think that. I may not have known you for long, but even I know that you won't leave her for any reason."

"Of course I won't. I don't leave behind the ones I love." He looked at Ahsoka. "Not by choice."

"I know. So tell her that."

"Okay. I'll go tell her now. Thanks guys."

"Hey, no problem." He and Anakin shook hands.

"Yeah, you're welcome Tom." He kissed her cheek. He left the room. Anakin turned to Ahsoka. He had a look on his face that she couldn't read. She got worried. "What's wrong?"

"What was that?"

"Anakin, that was nothing. Tom was being nice. You know he's over me."

"Yeah. All over you."

"Anakin, are you implying I'm cheating on you?"

"Are you?"

"No. You know I would never cheat on you, Anakin."

"And I guess you didn't cheat on me when you slept with Tom?"

"That was an accident! That wasn't my fault! I didn't want that to happen!"

"Then why did you let it? Did you even think about when or after that happened?"

"Of course I did! Before, during, and after! All I thought about was how much I hurt you! Why do you think it was so hard for me to tell what I did! I knew what I did was wrong! I knew that you would be pissed with me! I did not for one minute think that would would be okay with I did! What he made me do! I wish I could take back what I did, but I can't! Everyone else put this in the past! Why can't you?"

"You have no idea how much that hurt me, Ahsoka! I can't let go of the fact that my girlfriend, my lover, my fiance, slept with someone else!"

"You have no idea how much it hurt me when that happened! You didn't have to go through that! I did! I'm the one that got raped by my best friend! Not you! Not only was I hurt, but I was betrayed! By my friend, by my feelings, everything! How would you feel if someone you've known for years did something like that to you! You have no idea what I went through, Anakin!"

"Ahsoka..."

"I don't want to hear it, Anakin. I don't want to hear it! Just get out!" He didn't argue with her. He left. Ahsoka broke out in tears. She and Anakin just had their first fight in years. Padme showed up. She sat on the bed.

"Ahsoka."

"Padme, I'm not in the mood. Please, just let me have some time to myself."

"I can't do that, Ahsoka. You're hurting. I'm not going to leave you feeling like this."

"If you didn't see, Anakin and I just had a fight. I really don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Oh, I saw everything. I've never seen you two like that before. You can't let this fight drive you apart. You can't hate Anakin forever."

"I don't hate Anakin, Padme. I just need some time away from him, that's all."

"Well, he thinks you hate him."

"Anakin knows I love him. I can't hate him. I just can't be around him anymore."

"Are you saying you're leaving Anakin."

"I don't know, Padme. He's gone too far with this one."

"Ahsoka, you can't let this one fight tear you and Anakin apart. You're not alone dealing with this. You have me, your friends at the center, Anakin's always around when you need him and so is Tom."

"Tom. Tom is the reason all of this happened. If he would've never come back in my life, none of this would've happened in the first place. All of this is his fault."

"Ahsoka, even if Tom came back in your life or not, you would still be pregnant with Anakin's baby. You would still be with Anakin. You two would still be getting married." Ahsoka twirled the ring on her finger.

"Padme, to be honest, I don't think I'm marrying Anakin anymore." She took the ring off and put it on the nightstand.

"Ahsoka, be rational about this. This was one fight that you and Anakin had. Don't let it tear you apart. Yes, Anakin made a mistake and said some things he shouldn't have. He knows how much he hurt you. He knows that when you're sad or mad about anything whether it's his fault, he'll do everything he can to make things right. He will do anything to fix things to make you happy again."

"Let's see him try to fix this. And he better think of something fast." She laid down, facing away from Padme.

"He doesn't want to lose you. What do you think he'll do if he loses you the way he lost me. You saw how he was. With you, it'll be twice as bad. He may kill himself. Be careful with yourself, Ahsoka. Don't do that to him." She didn't respond. Padme faded away. Ahsoka felt the babies move around inside of her. She put her hand on her stomach.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're my babies. You're safe with me." They stopped moving, but Ahsoka could still feel their heartbeats through her stomach. Ahsoka fell asleep.

**OMG. Anakin and Ahsoka broke up. Will Anakin be able to solve this without killing Tom? R&R on what you think.**


	9. Resolution

**Hey. Got an update for you. I got a review saying I was evil to leave the last chapter like that. I thank you for that. It lets me know I can leave a good cliff hanger. I kno a bunch of you are wondering the same things: Are Ahsoka and Anakin going to get back together? Is Anakin going to kill Tom? Will Padme ever go away? Why do I keep asking these questions? Most will be answered in these next chapters. One will be in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

Ahsoka laid in her bed, waking up from an unpleasant nap. She kept thinking about Anakin. She doesn't hate him, but she's annoyed with him. He didn't trust her. He thought that she would actually cheat on him. What happened with Tom was a complete accident and never should've happened. She didn't know whether to be angier at Anakin for accusing her of cheating or Tom forcing her to have sex with him. She sat up and closed her eyes. She had to think for a minute. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Trekkie came in.

"Hey, Soka. I saw Anakin earlier. He looked upset. What happened?"

"We had a fight."

"About what?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. It's just too complicated."

"Well, I hope it didn't end too badly. Anakin was practically crying. You usually don't see a man like that cry. Was the fight that bad?"

"We both said some things that hurt the other and we just need time away from each other." She looked over and saw the ring on the night stand. She turned back to her.

"Did you guess break up?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure."

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes, but I don't know if he knows that I still do. He probably hates me."

"Ahsoka, I know Anakin doesn't hate you. I talked to him when I saw him tore up like that. He still loves you. He knows he messed up and he said he'll try to fix what happened." Ahsoka sighed.

"I don't know how he'll fix this mess. He hurt me so much. I don't know what to do about him."

"Forgive him. Take him back. He probably didn't mean to hurt you. I see how you two are together. You are perfect together. If one of you moves, the other moves. You have a love like none I've seen before. Think about what you really want and be sure it's what you want."

"Trekkie, it's not that easy to forgive him like that."

"And why not? You love him, don't you? Just forgive and forget."

"I can't! You wanna know why we were fighting? He accused me of having an affair with Tom. He thinks that I want to be with Tom instead of him. He thinks that night at the beach house was intentional and I wanted it to happen. He doesn't even trust me any more."

"I thought all of that was behind you two."

"That's what I thought too." She sighed. "I'm not doing this."

"What?"

"If Anakin can't except the fact that what happened between me and Tom was a mistake, then I can't be with him. I'm not going to marry him. I can't live like this."

"Ahsoka, no. Please be rational about this. You can't leave Anakin. You love him and he loves you. Give him another chance. You know that you mean so much to him. Don't do this."

"I've made up my mind, Trekkie. Unless he can turn back time and take back what he said and mean it, as far as I'm concerned we're not getting married."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Trekkie got up and left. Ahsoka laid down and looked up at the ceiling. She was able to tell everyone else she wasn't going to be with Anakin, but she couldn't really tell herself. She was confused about whether to forgive him because she loved him or to leave him for what he said.

"What am I going to do?"

**Trekkie's POV**

Trekkie hopped in her speeder and went to find Anakin. She found him at the lake.

"Anakin." He turned to her. His eyes were red and swollen and his cheeks were tear stained.

"What is it, Trekkie?"

"Anakin, you've got to do something. Ahsokas saying she's not marrying you."

"I know. She told me."

"And you're just going to let her go?"

"I don't know what to do. I messed up big time. She'll never forgive me for what I accused her of. I think it's better if I just do what she wants and leave her alone." Trekkie sat down next to him.

"You can't do that, Anakin. She's just confused. Her hormones are going crazy and she's saying things she doesn't mean. She loves you."

"She hates me, Trekkie. I saw it in her eyes. She'll never forgive me."

"Not if you let her go so easily. You have to show her that you love her. Prove to her that you do trust her. Show her that you're sorry for what you said. That you know she didn't cheat on you on purpose."

"She won't believe me if I told her. I'm an idiot to even bring that back up to her."

"Yes, you were, but that's beside the point. You need to let her know how much you trust her and that you take back what you said about her cheating on you on purpose."

"How am I suppose to get her to believe me?"

"Don't try too hard. Tell her everything you said was wrong and that you're sorry. You can't let her go like this. You two need each other. Your baby needs you. If you let her go, you may never see your own child. Do you want that?"

"Of course not. I love that baby and I love Ahsoka. They're my life. I can't let them go."

"Then go down to the center and tell her everything you just told me. How much you love her, how she's your life, how you love your baby. She won't stay mad at your forever."

"What if this doesn't work?"

"It will. If you really love her and she loves you, this will work and everything will be right again."

"You're right. I'll go down there right now. I'm not losing my future wife and child like this."

"That's the spirit. Let's go."

**Ahsoka's POV**

Ahsoka was back at the pregnancy center in her and Trekkie's room. She sat in her bed under the covers staring at the ring that Anakin proposed to her with. She was still contemplating over whether she was going to marry him or not. She loves him, but she was still mad at him for what he said. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Stacy came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Soka. Are you okay? I heard what happened between you and Anakin." Ahsoka sighed.

"I'm fine, Stace."

"Then why do you look miserable?"

"I really don't want to talk about this right now. I need a break from Anakin for a while."

"Just because you need time doesn't mean you shouldn't marry him."

"And why not? He said I cheated on him purposely."

"I don't know why he would say that. Maybe you're both under a lot of stress and said some things you didn't mean. He is fighting this war. I don't know what it's like to be a Jedi, but I could imagine it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"It's not but..." There was another knock at the door. Trekkie opened the door slightly.

"Soka, someone here to see you." She opened the door wider and stepped aside to reveal Anakin.

"I don't want to see him right now, Trekkie."

"Well, you need to. You two need to talk and work things out."

"She's right. Talk to him." Stacy got up and went out with Trekkie as she closed the door. Anakin walked over to the bed and Ahsoka refused to look at him. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ahsoka, I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it." She still didn't look at him. "Ahsoka, please look at me so I know that you're listening to me."

"Anakin, I..."

"Please, Ahsoka." She heard the pain in his voice. She slowly turned her head until she was completely facing him.

"Why did you say that?"

"I don't know. I overreacted to something simple. I never wanted to hurt you the way I did. I don't know what came over me. I love you and I don't want you to think that I meant to do this to you."

"Do you even know how much pain I was in when you said that?"

"I can only imagine. I am so, so sorry. I regret ever saying that and I wish I could take it back. I was stupid to say that. I know you didn't do that on purpose. I promise you, I'll never do or say anything like that again. I love you."

"How do I know that I can believe you?" He looked down to the locket he gave her. He lifted it up and opened it. Their song began to play.

"This is all the proof I have for you. All the memeroies we have, the song we both love, the love we have always had for each other that is here, always near your heart and mine. This will always be the material proof of our love and trust for one another." The song and videos continued to play. Anakin closed the locket and let it go. He took Ahsoka's hands in his own. "Ahsoka, I love you and I don't want to lose you or our child. Please, can you ever forgive me?"

Ahsoka had tears in her eyes. She was certain of her decision now. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as close to him as he could.

"Promise me you won't do something like this again."

"I promise I will never hurt you again in any way." They pulled apart and kissed deeply and passionately. They broke apart.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Does this mean you'll marry me?" She smiled at him.

"Yes. I'll marry you." He grabbed her face and kissed her again.

**Yay. Everyone's happy again. I know this update took forever, but I've had other things going on. I have school, chores, and other stories. Plus, I had to make a few changes to this chapter. I had one idea, but I came up one I thought was even better. Hope you like this. R&R on what you think. Also, Poll, vote, NOW. thanks**


	10. The Wedding

**Hello. This is the LAST chapter for Surprises. Sad, I know. Don't worry. There's one more story to complete the Decisions Saga. This is where everything ends. Enjoy**

**Five Months Later**

Ahsoka is up in her room getting ready for the wedding. Trekkie and Clare are helping her. A few months ago, Trekkie gave birth to a healthy baby boy. She named him Travis. Clare gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She and Tom named her Casey. Tom gradutated from his Bespin school and moved to Naboo. He and Clare are living in a nice apartment raising Casey together. They were helping Ahsoka with the final touches to her.

"I can't believe this day has finally come. You and Anakin are going to have a beautiful wedding."

"You're the one that's happy? I'm the one that's marrying him."

"I know, but it's so exciting."

"Especially when you're her Maid of Honor."

"Doesn't the Maid of Honor usually hook up with the Best Man?"

"Yeah, but Anakin doesn't have a Best Man, remember? No one knows we're getting married."

"Forbidden love is so romantic." They all giggled.

"Ow."

"The babies again?"

"Yeah. I think they're excited too."

"That and because their mommy looks beautiful." Ahsoka looked at herself in the full length mirror. She had on a long wedding dress that was strapless and had glitter from the waist down. Her eyes were brought out by the light blue eye shadow Trekkie put on her. There was glitter on her eye lashes and around the sides of her eyes. She had on a light coat of lipgloss that made her lips look a bit fuller.

"Thanks, guys. This is great. Do you think Anakin will like it?"

"Soka, he's going to love it. You look gorgeous." There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Tom came in.

"Hey, girls. We're about to start."

"Okay. We'll be down in a minute, baby."

"Alright." He closed the door and left. Ahsoka took a deep breath.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You guys go ahead. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." They both left. Ahsoka looked at herself in the mirror again. Padme showed up.

"You look great, Soka."

"Thanks, Padme."

"So, today's the big day. Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't be. It's going to go great."

"You think so?"

"I know so. This is you and Anakin. Today's all about you two getting married."

"I guess so."

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"What if something goes wrong? What if he gets called on a mission?"

"Ahsoka, calm down. Nothing's going to happen. Everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Now, go. Your future husband awaits."

"Thanks, Padme"

"That's what I'm here for." She faded away. Ahsoka took another deep breath. The babies kicked again.

"Soon, we'll all be together." She went downstairs and was greeted by Lisa wearing a short blue dress that almost matched her skintone.

"Ahsoka, darling, you look wonderful."

"Thank you."

"It's almost time. The girls have already walked down the isle. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Good. I'm going to go sit down. You just be prepared to walk down that isle when the doors open. Alright?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Good luck." She went outside. The babies were kicking like crazy today. Ahsoka had to catch her breath. She took several breaths until the babies calmed down. The Wedding March started to play. Ahsoka grabbed her bouqet and readied herself. She stood in front of the door, waiting for them to open. When they did, Ahsoka slowly walked down the stairs. She took in her sights. She first saw the rows of old and new faces of the girls that were and are at the center. She spotted Tom's twin cousins there too. She smiled at them and they took pictures of her. One of the babies lightly kicked, but she didn't let it bother her. She looked ahead and saw the flowery arch. There stood a priest in a white robe. She looked to her friends that were brides maids. Then she saw him. She saw Anakin wearing a black tux. He smiled as she came closer. She couldn't help the blush that crept on her face. She saw Tom standing next to him wearing the same thing. When she got close enough, Anakin stepped to her and took her hand. He led her to the arch. She gave her bouqet to Trekkie and faced Anakin again holding both hands.

"You look beautiful, Ahsoka."

"Thank you. You look very handsome." He just smiled. The priest began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join Anakin Clyde Skywalker and Ahsoka Ali Tano in holy matromony. Anakin, do you take Ahsoka as your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Ahsoka, do you take Anakin as your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

"No." Everyone was in shock. She just said no? Anakin didn't know what just happened.

"No?"

"No, no. My water just broke."

***screams*. Her water broke. Oh my Force. Her freaking water broke. During the wedding too. Huge cliff hanger, huh? Do not worry. I'm not going to be completely evil to you. To find out how this story ends, look out for the last story, Families. It's going to be a little short, but I'm sure you'll love it.**


End file.
